Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 6
Annabeth As soon as I walked away from Leo and all the action at the construction site, I was able to think about the last few hours, and my dream. Right before I had passed out on the conch in the Big House, I was trying to organize all my blueprints, and I was about to just rip them to pieces. While I was organizing everything, I quickly thought about Nico, hoping that my last friend at camp was doing okay, and then one of my blueprints fell off the table. I picked it up and leaned back against the couch. It was so soft. Maybe just a short nap... ''I then rested my head on the pillow. I was sitting near Percy on the beach. He was throwing rocks and they easily skipped across the ocean. "You are such a show off!" I told him. I heard him laugh, but it sounded far off. I should have known it was a dream, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to enjoy my time with Percy, even if I was asleep. Percy scooted closer to me, and I layed my head on his strong shoulder. "Seaweed Brain?" "Yeah." "I love you." No answer. "Percy?" I looked and saw that he had disappeared. "Percy!" "He's gone you foolish girl." I stood up and pulled out my dagger, "Whose there?" "You can't see me. I guess that's the best thing right now," It was a female voice. Not commanding, like Hera's, but it was soft and floaty. "I said, whose there?" I was about to just attack the air. "Not yet. My mistress tells me that you miss your boyfriend greatly, and it's quiet sad that Hera thinks that this will work. All it will do is bring death, and extreme pain. Especially to your friend." "What are you planning to do to Percy?" "To many questions, don't worry though. They will be answered quiet soon, one of them very soon. Good bye, and good luck," the woman laughed. I was about to charge the air, when Nico woke me. It was all a dream, but it felt so real. Percy was with me, but only for a moment. One sweet moment. ''Stop daydreaming, you have work to do. And a quest to get ready for. Right. Now, Jason might be right about the Demeter idea. I should go visit Katie and ask her if anyone has had an urge to go anywhere, or maybe even a dream, but it needs to be after I check up on my cabin. I opened up my cabin door. The bunk beds were pushed back, smart boards were everywhere and all had something on them, and tables full of blueprints surround by people in the middle of the room. Now this was home. Once I walked in, everyone turned to me. "Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm came up to me. Malcolm was my second in command, and one of my closer half siblings. "Hi, Malcolm. Everyone, dismissed," they then went back to work. "How was the meeting?" Malcolm asked me. "We were interrupted." "By what?" That was one of the things I liked about my cabin, we never were ones for gossip. There was much more important things to do. "Rachel had another prophecy." Everyone turned back to me. "It concerns us getting Percy." "Whose going?" Sophie asked. Sophie was one of the newer Athena cabin members, but still was as sharp as Malcolm or I. "Jason, Leo, Piper, me, and Nico." "Nico?" Malcolm asked. "Yes, the prophecy asked for him specifically." Some of the of my cabin members turned back to their work, others gave me a look of shock. I knew what they were thinking, ''Nico? You mean the guy whose a son of Hades? ''"Back to what we're all working on, how are the new blueprints going, Malcolm?" "Pretty well. Making up the ideas is the easy part, having the ideas be able to work out in real life is another issue..." I know that I should have been paying attention to Malcolm, but my mind was somewhere else. I started thinging more about what had been happening. Nico '''actually '''finding a demigod that was wiling to go somewhere with him (no offenive, but Nico sometimes just smells like death), the plans for the Argo II running smoothly, and Rachel having another prophecy that was definatly about Percy. I thought about the new demigod Nico had found, Ebony. She was probably scared out of her wits after seeing Rachel do a prophecy, then agian, she was pretty calm when she redeivlered it. I need to talk to her, help her out before I leave. "Annabeth?" "Huh?" "Some of us are going to go practice some archery," Malcolm asked, he was at the door. I guees that he noticed I wasn't paying attention and stopped explaining, "you want to come?" "I'll just stay here." "Okay, I suggest getting some rest then." "Alright." "Bye," he then left me alone in the cabin. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page